Signatures, such as for example newspapers, are delivered from the press room to an area typically referred to as the mail room where the signatures are counted, stacked and strapped preparatory to delivery to customers, such as news stores, newsboys and the like. The signatures are delivered to the mailroom at speeds of up to eighty thousand signatues per hour. Signature stacking and counting equipment is employed to separate and stack the signature stream into neat bundles and to count the signatures during the stacking operation. A completed bundle of the proper count is ejected from the stacker before the next bundle being formed is deposited upon the stacker platform. Although present day counting apparatus perform a reasonably accurate counting function, errors nevertheless are found to occur in such apparatus and it is desireable to insure the accuracy of a count without any reduction in the signature delivery rate.